blossomclan1fandomcom-20200215-history
Crysun
— Shadow ='Identity'= Name Break-down: :Prefix: Cry tears, especially as an expression of distress or pain; For her personality, and for her parents feelings towards her birth :Suffix: -sun star around which the earth orbits; For the ginger patch under her eye, and for her brothers feelings towards her Pronunciation: '/krīsən/ '''Nicknames: '''Cry', Crybaby '''Former Names: '''Crying '''Gender Identities: '''Female/She-Cat '''Sexual Orientation: '''Homosexual, Homoromantic '''Thoughts on SeedClan: ' 'Birth Date: '''December 25th, 2017 ='History= Back Story Click "Expand" to read. ---- Prior to Birth -''' *Two cats lived deep in a forest- two cats who weren't mates, but weren't NOT mates either. They lived in a mutual agreement with eachother- they'd live together for the sole purpose of their soon-to-be-born children, whom they'd conceived while young and blind. They were on the brink of hating eachother, but stayed together for their kits. *'Residence: '''Meadow in The Forest *'Scars Gained: 'N/A *'Age Range: 0 *'Cats Met: '''N/A '''Kittenhood -' *text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text *'Residence:' *'Scars Gained:' *'Age Range:' *'Cats Met:' Clan Information: :Loyalty to: 'SeedClan :'Previously Inhabited: 'N/A :'Has taken the ranks of: 'Loner, Medicine Cat :'Strives for the ranks of: 'N/A :'Supervisor / Mentor to: 'Bravepaw, Minnowpaw :'Previously Mentored: N/A :Mentored by: 'Shadow ='Appearance= Summary: '''Crysun is a light cream, shorthaired she-cat with small stubby legs and a slender frame. Her paws are small and dainty, and she has small darted ears. Her claws are her biggest weapon, having long sharp black claws that she usually uses for digging up herbs than actual fighting. She's colorpointed, meaning she has a dark grey-brown on her paws, tail, and ears. Her muzzle is white, and her face is masked with grey-brown markings, along with a gingerish-tan splotch under her left eye. She has faint, '''faint '''darker cream markings running down her spine, and her feet markins vary from paw to paw. Her left backpaw is pure cream, her frontpaws are brown-grey with white toes, and her right backpaw is pure white. To finish it off, she has icy blue eyes and multi-colored pads, which are a combination of brown and pink. '''Breed: '''60% Siamese, 40% Domestic Shorthair '''Height: 6.7 Inches Weight: 5.8 Pounds Scars/Blemishes: *'Total: '''0 '''Voice: 'Elaiza Santos Speech: '''Crysun has a soft, yet passoniate voice that often stutters. She stutters more than she normally should, and her parents were always on her case about it. '''Scent: '''Tears, Freshwater and a light drizzle of maple. '''Colors ---- Pelt = Base = Faint Spine Marks = Colorpoints Eyes = Sclera = Iris = Pupil Misc = Nose = Claws = Pads #1 = Pads #2 Credits to ArkhamHood ='Personality'= Positive Traits: Artistic, Caring-ish, Wishful Neutral Traits: Self-Critical, Snake-Like Negative Traits: Anxious, Lazy, Pessimistic Overall Summary: Crysun is a cat who doesn't see herself in a high regard. She believes she is snake-like, changing how she behaves based on her surroundings, though this is due to believing she was when she wasn't. She's a huge pessimist, and can sometimes be lazy by not doing simple tasks or setting things aside for later on. She can be a bit hopeful and crafty, however. She loves flower-crown making and using flint to sketch designs on bark and stones. She's always thinking about her future, and those thoughts along keep her going with a beating heart. She's, with this, very anxious about everything. 'What if it doesn't work out? Why didn't by parents agree with my goals? Why does everybody hate me?' are common thoughts of hers. She believes everyone around her hates her, even her friends. Likes: *Flower-Crowns and Making Them *Sleeping *Warmth *Sketching with flint *The idea of face-painting. *Thinking of her future *Slow music Dislikes: *Her parents *Most cats (internally) *Thinking about herself *Not sleeping *The thought of faliure *Looking ugly *Disappointing her peers *Herself ='Statistics/Skills'= Physical Health: No bad issues for her- she often will get scratches from sticks and other things that cause her pain, but nothing bad. Mental Health: Ehhh... She has anxiety and is a bit depressed. She hates herself and wishes she was never born. She often has thoughts like 'Why was I so unlucky to be born?!' or 'If I didn't exist, the world would be a better place.' Strengths: *Her built up anger *Random spikes of emotion & adrenaline *Her powerful forelegs *Her stealth & quietness *Her innocent looking body (Baby face <3) *Her speed and lean frame Weaknesses: *Her sensitivity *Her bleek outlook on life *Her lack of confidence *Self-Hatred *Her doormat-ness *The belief everyone hates her *Her blue eyes and little camouflage Fears/Phobias: *Dromophobia- The fear of roads and crossing streets *Potamophobia- The fear of rushing water *Acrophobia- The fear of heights Disorders/Disabilities: *None! Current Injuries: *None! Goals: *To find peace X *To find that strange cat floating in the river X Misc Facts: *Crysun can speak fluent Japanese, along with her brother. This is due to her parents being determined to keep their culture alive by teaching their kits to be bilingual with English and Japanese. She rarely uses the language, though. However, if there ever happened to be a situation where they needed a Japanese speaking cat... *Crysuns appearance is based off the characters owners cat, Kali. The personality, fears, and goals are based on how the owner sees themselves. ='Kin'= Members Mate(s): :N/A Mother: :Nix Father: :Rusty Sisters: :N/A Brothers: :Russettuft Uncles: :Shrek, Knuckles, Link Aunts: :Kali, Luna ='Relationships'= Relationship Status: Single Mate: N/A Ex-Mate(s): N/A Former Flings: Sky Candy Eye: Mentally/Personality: Candy Eye: Physically: Turn Offs: Mentally: Experience: Virgin Cats Currently Attracted to Character: ¯\_ツ_/¯ Cats Formerly Attracted to Character: ¯\_ツ_/¯ Fertility: 100% Other Relationships ---- Character w/ link [Username] - (Relationship with them) - Trust level Description of feelings on the character (from characters's perspective). ''----'' ='Gallery'= Key *'My Art/Made by Me:' No credit *'Others' Art/Made by Others:' Credited Kali MY CAT!!!.jpg Kali2.jpg Kali3.jpg Kali4.jpg ='Credit'= All formatting credit belongs to XxStitchxX on Animal Jam Clans Wiki. Category:SeedClan Members Category:Medicine Cats & Medic Apprentices Category:Character Pages